There are a wide variety of burners available that are used in a wide variety of applications. The operation of burner systems raises many concerns. Undesirable outputs (e.g., NOx), excessive fuel consumption, and heat output are examples of these concerns.
As a result, many attempts have been made to address these concerns. These attempts include fuel composition, diluents, premixing, or the like. By changing or including structure that are directed to these aspects of burner technology, the operation and efficiencies of burner systems has improved over time.
However, there is still a need for burner systems and methods having improved operation and efficiency.